Hell Hath No Fury
by VivyPotter
Summary: "I demand to see my husband." Loki's wife is here and she's angry. Fourth in the Loki's Wife series. Fem!Harry Harry/Loki Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I know another Norse god is the god of revenge, but there are so many, it's hard to find something a norse god or goddess is ****_not _****of, so just give me some artistic licence, ok?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marvel franchise.**

Nick Fury looked out of the window as he stood on the deck of his helicarrier. His scientists had detected an unknown enemy source and he didn't want his ship to be taken by surprise.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightening and a crash of thunder, and black clouds rolled in over the carrier, bringing with them a sense of foreboding that settled deep within Fury. He turned around, only to stumble back when he was hit by a fierce wind that caused his black leather coat to flap around him. He rested a hand on his gun when he heard a loud crack behind him. He slowly turned around, only to shield his eyes from the bright light that surrounded a… silhouette. When the light faded away, he took in the majestic women that stood before him, with his one good eye.

She was dressed in what he assumed was traditional Asguardian garb. Underneath her impressive armour, she wore a short knee length white dress with brown leather leggings underneath, along with golden boots. Her armour was mostly coloured gold and blue, streamlined along with spiked metal shoulder pads. Her arms were bare save a small number of leather bracelets decorated with blue beads. Her hair was loose with only a few blue beads and brown braids tied through the red strands. Her green eyes were hard and flashing with anger, and her lips were pressed together in fury. Her stance was strong and she held an intricate silver staff in one hand.

She looked like a warrior goddess.

She stepped forwards, ignoring the gun that he had just cocked and pointed at her with a steady hand, and banged the staff on the floor. Then she declared in a tone fit for a queen…

"I demand to see my husband."

Fury followed the woman that strode down his hallways with more presence than even him. She brushed off the multiple stares fixed on her with casual ease as she stormed through doors that opened automatically before her. She marched into the control room, ignoring the avengers assembled around the table and picked up a file, scanning it through.

"Eighty people?" she screeched. "Oh, I am going to kill him. I am going to take his heart and feed it to Fenris!" she promised.

"Ah, Lady Vivian!" Thor declared, striding into the room with arms wide and a large grin on his face. "I thought I heard your beauteous voice ringing through this vessel!"

"Thor," she greeted him curtly, not looking up from the page she was reading.

"What gave you cause to grace us with your presence?" Thor asked eagerly.

"Disciplining my husband." She ground out behind her teeth.

"Wait?" asked Captain America, looking confused, "Are you two married?" he asked, pointing a finger to Thor and 'Lady Vivian'.

"No," the redhead said absentmindedly, raising her eyebrows at something on the report. "Myself and Loki are the ones in holy matrimony." She frowned, "Though maybe not for much longer."

"Hang on," said Tony Stark, "_Loki _was that husband?"

"You've met?" asked Rogers.

"In a bar." Tony said by way of explanation.

"Of course." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Quiet children." Vivian said, immediately causing them to fall silent.

"What were you doing in a Midgardian drinking house, my Lady Vivian?" questioned Thor.

"Getting away from Asgardian egos!" She cried. "Oh save me from the foolishness of men! Loki!" she screamed as she stalked off to presumably find her husband. "EIGHTY PEOPLE!"

All the males in the room, including Fury, winced.

"So is she a goddess?" asked Rogers after a moment of silence.

"My father bequeathed her immortality and a title when she married my brother, yes." The God of Thunder replied.

"What of?" asked Fury.

"Revenge."

The men in the room winced again.


	2. The Consequences of Invasion

**Well, so many of you asked for Loki's punishment.,,**

**Narmo: I had to reply to your comment: she was just like the original Harry Potter, she never became the full Master of Death, so she didn't get immortality from that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marvel franchise.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I need some ideas for a name or this series of oneshots. If you have the best one, you can request any oneshot you like of an interaction between Vivian and a character from Marvel. **

Loki heard footsteps echoing down the hallway, coming closer and closer to his cell by the second. He stood up to his full height and smirked, his magic expanding to make him seem more intimidating.

Then his magic recognised the signature of the one approaching.

"Odin, save me," he breathed. Loki tried desperately to teleport away from the incoming storm, but he couldn't get it too work. "I'm too stressed," he realised. "Right, calm down, she's only my wife. My very angry… wife." He glanced worriedly at the closed doors and attempted to calm himself by taking deep breaths. He got down on the floor, crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. Then he started humming shakily. "Take deep breaths. Clear your mind." Loki told himself. "Don't let her get to you. It's what she wants. She's just playing with your mind." Loki tried to reassure himself. "She won't hurt you. Badly." Loki suddenly let out a groan, "But remember what she did to you when she caught you spying on her while she changed." He rubbed a hand across his chest where he could still feel the ghost of pain. "Yes, but that was before we were even courting. Surely she won't hurt me _now_."

Then Loki opened his eyes to find himself face to face with one very angry Vivian.

"Hello dear." He tried for a loving smile, but he could tell she saw right through it. Maybe it was the way that his voice went up two octaves._ 'Don't show fear. She can smell it.'_

"Talking to yourself, dearest husband? That's the first sign of madness. You don't want to drive yourself mad."

Loki allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a whimper of pure terror, as he heard the words,

_"That's my job."_

**_OUTSIDE_**

The avengers, plus Nick Fury and Hawkeye (Loki's control over his mind had been lost the moment Loki first identified his wife), were crouched outside the door listening intently.

"So as the only one of us with any experience of a wife, how long do you think this will go on for, sir?" asked Rogers to a frowning Nick Fury.

"Well Rogers, it depends upon the-"

There was an angry shriek that sounded remarkably similar to a harpy descending upon its prey and then a loud _CRASH!_

"Ahh, she's the demon type." Nick Fury said, nodding his head wisely. "Well, then it all depends on what type of husband Loki is-"

There was a pained cry of "My love!" and a girlish squeal. "I wanted to do it for you, my sweet petal of loveliness."

"Ahh, the charmer." Fury shook his head. "He obviously doesn't know the rules. There's no way that's gonna work on a demon. He needs to flee whilst he still can… if he still can."

-"NO, NO! Ouch!"-

"You know, I feel the strangest urge to open that door and give Loki a hug." Tony Stark said after a few more muffled _thumps!_

-"PLEASE, I love you so much! You are truly an ang-!"

"EIGHTY INNOCENT PEOPLE!"-

"Leave that son of a b*tch to suffer," Clint Barton growled.

The rest of the avengers nodded.

-"I'M GOING TO HANG YOU UP BY YOUR INTESTINES AND LEAVE YOU THERE!"-

Barton smiled.


	3. Holy Matrimony

**I have posted a prequel to The Loki's Wife series on The Angel Who Fell From the Sky if you ant to read it. (Hint: It contains more angry Vivian!) But, just so I don't violate rules... here's a taster.**

* * *

It was only after a few moments of blissful matrimony that he fully registered Odin's next words. "People of Asguard, I present to you: Prince Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, and Princess Vivian Odindottir, Goddess of Revenge."

"Hang on- WHAT?"


End file.
